


Znát ta drobná tajemství

by Lanevra



Series: Jen krok k oslavení Ereboru [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Dwarf Culture, Dwarf Gender Concepts, Genderbending, Hobbit Culture, Hobití kultura, Multi, Porn With Plot, Rule 63, Smut, Thorin byl vždy žena, Trpasličí kultura, fem!Thorin
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 09:09:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3284768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanevra/pseuds/Lanevra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hobití kultura je stejná jako samotní hobité; vstřícná, otevřená, laskavá… Někdo si myslí, že by takové měla být i ta trpasličí.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Znát ta drobná tajemství

„My hobiti nad tím asi nepřemýšlíme tak moc jako ostatní rasy, alespoň si to myslím,“ uzavřel svůj pokus vysvětlit trpaslíkům postoj jeho lidu k milování a trochu rozpačitě se usmál, zatímco neméně rozpačitě, a aniž by se díval, co dělá, píchl do svého salátu, jako kdyby to bylo něco živého a musel to zabít.

Trpaslíci, kteří ho obklopovali, mu věnovali dlouhé mlčení a naprosto nechápavé, i když možná i fascinované, pohledy. Někteří z nich byli v rozpacích, zvláště ti mladší, ale vlastně nejen ti, i Balin vypadal, že mu dá trochu práce se soustředit a srovnat svůj výraz před tím, než si odkašlal.

„Takže… takže hobitům nezáleží na jméně?“ zeptal se starý trpaslík opatrně.

„No, já bych neřekl, že nám na něm vůbec nezáleží, jen…“ odmlčel se, když se snažil přijít na to, jak jim vysvětlit, co je pro hobity v rodině důležité, „Patřit k rodině nebo klanu je důležité, jen prostě žádné dítě nezůstane beze jména, jedno komu se narodilo nebo jak. Když není známý otec, tak… někdo se takového dítěte ujme a když mu nedá jméno jeho otec, tak mu ho dá rodina jeho matky. Víte, prostě,“ potřásl hlavou a usmál se, „děti jsou velká radost. Kde bychom byli bez dětí?“ zeptal se se stále se rozšiřujícím úsměvem.

Sice v Kraji před svým odchodem pomalu a jistě získával pověst lakomce, který nerad zve kohokoliv na nedělní čaj a středeční sýrovou svačinu, ale děti byly vždycky vítané. Na rozdíl od dospělých hobitů nikdy neklevetily a rády poslouchaly o všem, co přečetl ve svých knihách, zatímco potichu žvýkaly své jídlo a kulily na něj ty své obrovské, zaujaté oči. Milovaly čtení o dobrodružstvích stejně jako on a nikdy se nechtěly bavit o něčem tak obyčejném, jako bylo zahradničení – zase ne, že by Bilbo zahradničení vyloženě nenáviděl, jen vítal, když měl kolem sebe někoho, kdo chtěl vědět víc, než jak zazimovat cibulky hyacintu.

„Jak můžeš mít jistotu, že bude tvá krev žít ve tvých potomcích, když nebudeš vědět, které dítě je tvé?“ zavrčel Dwalin a zamračil se.

„Inu, já myslím, že každý hobit má ve svém životě s nějakou hobitkou alespoň jedno hobitě. Tak se to prostě bere. Všichni tak či onak předají svou… krev dál.“ Pokrčil trochu rameny.

„A ty máš hobitě, Mistře Zloději?“

Leknutím málem spadl ze své židle a to by si pěkně namlel, vzhledem k tomu, že byla dost vysoká pro Medděda, který dokonce převyšoval i lidi. Jakmile si byl jist, že když se pohne, tak se pod ním židle nezhoupne, obrátil se po Thorinovi. A zamračil se. Trpasličí král by se měl konečně naučit nesedět v koutě tak dlouho, že na něj všichni zapomenou, a pak je svým příchodem děsit. Nebylo to od něj ani trochu slušné a ohleduplné, zvláště když se zároveň se strašením chtěl ptát na pro Bilba ožehavou otázku. Kolikrát už za svůj život slyšel, jak to, že nemá žádné dítě. Nevěděl o něm nebo ho možná vůbec neměl, tak to prostě bylo a neviděl důvod, proč by se v tom musel někdo šťourat. Bylo to jeho soukromí.

„Nevím o žádném dítěti, které by bylo moje. Možná mám a možná ne,“ odpověděl neutrálním hlasem a sáhl po sklence se šťávou. Potřeboval zapít sucho v puse z otázky i si něčím dobrým uklidnit srdce.

„Pak to tedy znamená, že žádné nemáte,“ prohlásil Thorin nemilosrdně.

Trochu se zalkl douškem tekutiny v puse a potom, co se mu ji násilně podařilo spolknout, pevně sevřel svůj hrnek, než se naklonil nad talíř. To bylo od Thorina kruté přesně tím způsobem, jakým on uměl být krutý, když chtěl. Proč chtěl ale zrovna teď, to Bilbo nechápal. Možná prostě jen proto, že byl rozmrzelý z neohlášeného odchodu Gandalfa i Medděda, po kterých jim zbyl jenom lístek, že mají čekat a užívat dosytnosti Meddědovi pohostinnosti, dokud se oba nevrátí. Ani zmínka o důvodech jejich cesty nebo cíli, sotva naznačení, kdy se vrátí, protože 'za pár dní' bylo víc než nespecifické. I když bylo pravdou, že tady život utíkal velmi rychle a pár dní se tedy během okamžiku ztratilo v nenávratnu. Alespoň Bilbo to tak viděl, trpaslíci a zvláště Thorin možná ne, neuměli totiž ocenit krásu zdejší zahrady a všech rostlin v ní.

Odložil svůj pohár do ticha, které nastalo po Thorinových slovech. I ostatní trpaslíci považovali královo jednání za trochu neuctivé, nejspíš, a tak dlouho mlčeli, než se ozval Fili.

„A to u vás nikdo nežárlí?“

„To ano. Kdybych se dozvěděl, že má milovaná ležela s někým jiným, než mě poznala, useknul bych mu hlavu a vystavil ji na kůl před naším domem,“ prohlásil Gloin nemilosrdně.

Bilbo se na něj šokovaně podíval.

„Něco takového by u nás nikdo nikdy neudělal,“ odpověděl s vehementním zamítnutím v hlase. „Ne, to v žádném případě, čímž nechci říct, že by hobité nebyli vůbec žárliví. Mému sousedovi jeho bývalé děvče naházelo na dveře košík vajíček a rozkopalo tuříny,“ trochu se zasmál, jak si na to vzpomněl, protože i když rušila i jeho klid, přišlo mu to vždycky zábavné a zajímavé, „ale i to se srovnalo. Za pár týdnu jsem je spolu zase viděl na rynku. Je ale pravda, že si o ní od té doby všichni povídají, že je to hrozná žárlivka. Celý košík vajíček vyplýtvaný na dveře…“ zakroutil hlavou a zasmál se, „Hrozný zmar, zbytečně jen kvůli chlapovi, místo toho, aby si udělala dobrou omeletu na bolavé srdce.“

„Všichni ji považují za žárlivou, protože hodila pár vajíček na něčí dveře?“ zeptal se skepticky Dori, přičemž ani nečekal na odpověď, když dodával: „Za co by jí považovali, kdyby na něj vytáhla kladivo a začala ho honit po vsi?“

Málem se udusil svým pitím podruhé, jak to slyšel, a udělal další šokovaný obličej směrem k Dorimu.

„To jsou všechny vaše milostné vztahy plné vzájemného násilí?“ zeptal se nevěřícně.

„Naše matka zavřela otce na tři týdny do jámy,“ řekl Dwalin se smíchem, jeho bratr se k tomu pochechtávání okamžitě přidal a ostatní také. Přišlo jim to evidentně všem nesmírně zábavné, až na Thorina, který to samozřejmě s ledovým klidem i pohledem sledoval z opačné strany dlouhého stolu.

„To je ale strašné. Proč by někdo něco takového dělal?“

„Protože…“ načal Balin, pak se však odmlčel, smích mu z tváře zmizel a nahradilo ho zamyšlení, „Vlastně ani nevím, proč to tenkrát naše matka udělala, ale otec to vždy vyprávěl s takovým zamilovaným leskem v očích, že mi ani na mysl nepřišlo ptát se po jejích důvodech. Taky, co na tom sejde?“ uhodil rukou do stolu pro podpoření svých slov, „Byl to největší možný důkaz lásky našich rodičů.“

Těžko se mu věřilo, že by někdo mohl chápat zavření svého manžela do nějaké komory, bezesporu kamenné, za projev lásky. Ještě tak ta vajíčka, to bylo vlastně neškodné a dveře stačilo opláchnout kbelíkem vody a tuříny se daly zasadit nové, ale zavřít někoho? Neuvěřitelné.

„Máte opravdu zvláštní způsob, jak si vyznat lásku, vlastně docela… docela dost děsivý,“ přiznal se.

„Chránit, co je tvoje, je přeci přirozená věc, no ne? Jedno, jestli je to zlato nebo milovaný člověk,“ podotkl Kili s veselým úšklebkem. „Co děláte vy hobiti, když někomu chcete vyznat lásku? Dáváte mu kytky natrhané u cesty?“ zeptal se a ano, znělo to pohrdavě.

Zpražil mladého rozesmátého trpaslíka jedním ze svých pohledů, kterým obvykle odháněl nezvané nebo jakékoliv návštěvy.

„Vlastně ano, my… my si dáváme květiny a květinové věnce. Také pořádáme pikniky pod noční oblohou a procházíme se po loukách nebo jdeme tancovat. Skládáme písničky. Společně zahradničíme. Prostě všechny ty krásné věci, co se dají dělat ve dvou,“ usmál se, ač po tom nikdy vyloženě netoužil, po měsících cesty mu přišla představa zahradničení ve dvou naprosto úžasná.

„To mi zní docela směšně. Proč by o mě měla mít žena zájem, když jí neukážu, že se umím postarat o sebe i o ni? A k tomu mi zrovna kytky budou k ničemu,“ konstatoval Nori.

„Květiny, myslím, nejsou až tak špatné, asi ne pro trpaslice, ale lidské ženy je prý mají rády. Četl jsem o tom,“ podotkl Ori.

„Já své ženě přinesl tři náramky, deset prstenů, diadém a dva náhrdelníky, než se mnou vůbec promluvila. Ale stálo to za to. Je nejkrásnější ze všech a dala mi úžasného syna,“ řekl Gloin vřele.

„Proč by se vůbec měl člověk starat, co se trpaslicím líbí? Je jich tak málo, že sotva o nějakou zavadíme,“ povzdechl si Bombur.

„Málo trpaslic? To nechápu,“ potřásl Bilbo hlavou. Jak by mohlo být trpaslic tak málo, že by ani nestálo za to se o nich bavit? Nedávalo mu to smysl.

Trpaslíci se podívali jeden po druhém, než Balin s potřesením hlavou promluvil.

„Možná tak jedna třetina trpasličí populace jsou ženy, chlapče. Jsou tak vzácné, že se spousta z nás opravdu ani nesnaží si nějakou najít.“

„A někteří z nás ani živou neviděli, dokud jsme se nesetkali s… Ááá!“ byl Bofur přerušen uprostřed své věty tím, jak mu nejspíš někdo dupl na nohu, podle toho, jak se stůl otřásl, když narazil kolenem do jeho spodní strany.

„Přestaň na prázdno kapat pusou, mlíčňáku. Plýtváš vzduchem,“ zavrčel na něj Dwalin, nejspíš tedy ten, co mu přidupl nohu. Odpovídalo by to, seděli vedle sebe. Bilbo se podíval z jednoho na druhého a pak i na ostatní trpaslíky. Ať chtěl Bofur říct cokoliv, nikdo si nepřál, aby to věděl. Cítil se kvůli tomu trochu ukřivděně, neviděl žádný problém v tom, aby mu Bofur řekl o nějaké trpaslici, vždyť se s ní beztak nikdy nepotká, ale co s tím mohl dělat? Trpaslíci byli, jak už stačil vypozorovat, v mnohém ještě větší tajnůstkáři, než jak je popisovali všechny jeho knihy, a nechat si jejich tajnostmi pokaždé zkazit zábavu už ho jednoduše nebavilo. Stejně jako si nerad nechával kazit zábavu Thorinovým mručením a někdy až krutými poznámkami. Dvakrát za večer mu to stačilo.

„Nechcete mi říct jméno té trpaslice, nevadí, ale stejně bych vám ji nechtěl ukrást,“ promluvil veselým hlasem, který prohřál ten opět ledově ztuhlý vzduch kolem nich, „Hobitek mám doma dost!“ dodal trochu drze, i když to znamenalo, že mu zčervenají uši v rozpacích, které ale nezadusily jeho smích, „Vlastně je to u nás… hmm… myslím, že je to u nás skoro naopak jak u trpaslíků. Hobitek je v kraji víc než hobitů.“

„To si můžete až tak vybírat?“ zeptal se Kili s nadšením za doprovodu ne zrovna příjemných pohledů a zvuků od většiny ostatních. „U Mahala, vždycky jsem se bál, že skončím s nějakou šeredou, co si ani vousy nebude umět rovně střihnout…“

„Stejně s takovou skončíš,“ přerušil ho Fili s úšklebkem. „Kdo by taky chtěl přijmout námluvy od takového holého kuřete, jako jsi ty.“

„Hlavně, že ty hýříš plnovousem,“ odfrkl si Kili a docela brutálně svého bratra trhl za jeden jeho copánek, až ho donutil s úpěním se předklonit nad stůl.

„Nervěte se u stolu jako malé děti! Je to neslušné,“ napomenul je Thorin nezvedaje hlas, zato dost zřetelně, že toho oba okamžitě nechali. „Vy, pane Pytlíku pokračujte. Řekněte nám něco o svých namlouvacích zvycích, pokud to samozřejmě není tajemství.“

Překvapeně zamrkal a upřel pohled na trpasličího krále, který si ho prohlížel se stejně klidným výrazem, jako měl vždy. Nedalo se poznat, jestli je jeho zájem zdvořilý, prostě jen proto, že se tu teď o podobných věcech bavili, nebo je skutečně zvědavý. Rozhodl se to vzít za každých okolností pozitivně - nejlepší způsob, jak bojovat proti Thorinově schopnosti všechno kolem udělat chladnějším než horský sníh.

„Ale vůbec ne, jak jsem říkal, tohle my nemáme ani trochu složité,“ nechal do svého hlasu proniknout smích a pak se napil – zdálo se mu to, nebo ta Meddědova šťáva člověku pomáhala se uvolnit? „Jídlo… to je důležité. Tím se většinou začíná, alespoň něčím malým, i když většina hobitek nosí rovnou koše nebo alespoň uzlíčky. Dobře najedený hobit je dobře naladěný hobit,“ poplácal se po břiše a zasmál se. „A pak jsou tu ty květinové věnce. Stydlivé hobitky je věší na dveře… to je docela divné, protože pak člověk neví, kdo mu ho tam dal, ale většina z nich vám je prostě posadí na hlavu při nějaké oslavě a pak vás zatáhne do kola tancovat. Pak přijdou na řadu procházky a prostě společně trávený čas, dokud jeden druhého nemrzí nebo napořád, podle toho, co se vydaří,“ dodal s pokrčením rameny.

„To vypadá, jako kdyby se u vás ženy dvořily mužům,“ podotkl Nori zaujatě.

„O tom bych si klidně nechal zdát,“ zasmál se Bofur zlehka. „Nějaké pěkně trpaslice, co by o mě stály a namlouvala si mě… nemůžeme změnit naše tradice?“ dodal v žertu.

„Ne. Naše tradice jsou dokonalé takové, jaké jsou,“ odbil ho Dwalin s čímsi hluboko v hlase, skoro vrčením, a zabodl pohled do dřevěné desky stolu.

„Přijde mi to docela rozumné,“ nadhodil Balin, zamyšleně se probírajíce ve svém plnovousu. „Jestli je hobitích žen víc, asi by to byly ony, které se dvoří mužům.“

„Ale co si o takovém chování myslí jejich otcové a bratři?“ zeptal se Ori, on byl rozhodně upřímně zaujatý. „I když je možná u vás každé dítě vítané, pořád jsou to ženy, které nesou úděl těhotenství. Bez mužů to pro ně musí být těžké. Cožpak rodina nedbá na to, aby bylo o ženu postaráno v její požehnaný čas? Neschvaluje toho, kdo ji obtěžká, aby bylo zřejmé, že se o ni pak postará?“

Bilbo se zlehka zasmál a potřásl hlavou. Cítil, že ho pálí tváře, nejen kvůli tomu, jak Ori mluvil, ale zdálo se, že prostě jen tak. Asi vážně v tom Meddědově pití něco bylo, tedy ne, že by na tom záleželo.

„Ba že dbají a jak!“ zakroutil se smíchem hlavou, „Má matka, když jsem byl mladý, taky pár hobitek hnala z našeho domu koštětem a vylézat z něčí ložnice nad ránem oknem je u nás v Hobitíně skoro zvyk, ale stejně si nemyslím, že by si někdo dělal až tak velké starosti. Jak jsem říkal, všechny děti jsou vítané a vždycky se najde někdo, kdo je miluje a stará se o ně. Proto se ulice vesniček v Kraji hemží malinkými hobity,“ dodal stále vesele.

„Žádný trpaslík by o dětech nemluvil tak lehkovážně jako vy, Mistře Zloději,“ ozval se Thorin, opět svou větou docela dost kazící atmosféru. „Jsou nesmírně vzácné, cennější než všechny poklady, které lze shromáždit. Mnozí z nás, kteří by si je přáli mít, je nikdy mít nebudou.“

„Děti nejsou ani pro hobity nic lehkovážného. My všechny děti milujeme... já děti miluji a jestli se vám zdá, že o nich nemluvím dost s úctou, tak je to vaše věc,“ zamračil se na něj.

„Pokud myslíte, hobite,“ řekl Thorin neutrálně a vstal. „Omluvte mě,“ dodal krátce a odešel od stolu, bez dalšího pokusu pokračovat v hovoru nebo se třeba omluvit za to, že obvinil Bilba z necitelnosti.

Zamračil se na jeho záda mizící ve dveřích ven z domu. Tolikrát jako předtím se cítil trpaslíkovým chováním dotčený, zvláště proto, že on jednoduše neměl snahu poslouchat, pokud by mu snad chtěl Bilbo říct, jak moc ho urazil. Jednoduše jen někam odešel a předstíral hluboké zamyšlení. Neměl toto Thorinovo chování rád, protože byl hobit a hobiti uměli řešit své problémy domluvou, rozhovorem a ne…

„Nehněvejte se na Thorina za jeho slova a postoj, pane Pytlíku, nemyslel nic z toho, co řekl skutečně ve zlém,“ přerušil jeho úvahy Balin.

„Nemyslím, že je třeba se za Thorina omlouvat,“ zavrčel na to Dwalin nesouhlasně.

„Omlouvat? Ne, to ne,“ zakroutil Balin hlavou, „ale pokusit se to hobitovi vysvětlit, myslím, je na místě. Víte,“ opět se podíval na Bilba, „Thorin už není mladíkem, který nás vyvedl ze zmaru, jenž se nás zmocnil po ztrátě Ereboru. Čas je neúprosný ke všem, i k trpaslíkům, i když žijeme déle než vy hobité. V Thorinově věku a vzhledem k nestálosti jeho budoucnosti, je už velmi málo pravděpodobné, že bude mít potomka čistě ze své krve. Proto také jmenoval svým nástupcem Filiho.“

„I když jsem se mu to snažil vymluvit a matka také,“ dodal polohlasně mladý trpaslík, s trochu smutným úsměvem na rtech. „Nevěříme, že by ještě neměl naději na to mít dědice ereborského trůnu, ale on sám byl neústupný, takže…“ nechal vyznít do ztracena.

„To nechápu,“ zamračil se Bilbo. „Vypadá tak mladě… dobře, možná není tak mladý, jak se mi zdá, ale ještě to není stařík. Je král, statečný bojovník, úctyhodný muž, a i když je trpaslic málo, která by ho nechtěla? Tedy, promiňte, že to tak říkám,“ přidal rychle, když viděl, jak se několik trpaslíků zatvářilo a podívalo se jeden po druhém. „Jen povídám, co je podle mě pravda a co vidím na vlastní oči. Mlčení a lhaní nikdy nebyla moje přednost,“ pokrčil omluvně rameny.

„Ne, máte pravdu, pane Pytlíku. Najít si někoho, s kým by sdílel to požehnání mít dítě, by pro Thorina nejspíš opravdu nebylo těžké, ale…“ Balin se odmlčel, jako kdyby hledal ta správná slova, „jak už bylo řečeno, trpaslice jsou vzácné a mnohé z nich i tak volí raději řemeslo než rodinu. Je to obtížné dokonce i pro panovníka Ereboru,“ zvolil nakonec slova, nad kterými pár trpaslíků souhlasně pokývalo hlavou, další si povzdechli a... Dwalin se beze slova zvedl a odešel ke svému provizornímu lůžku. Další trpaslík, který raději odešel, než aby mluvil, ale tentokrát nebylo Bilbovi jasné proč to udělal. Co by ho mohlo urazit nebo se ho dotknout? Už se nadechoval, aby se zkusil zeptat, když Balin opět promluvil.

„Měli bychom následovat Dwalinova příkladu a už se také uložit ke spánku. Venku je dávno tma,“ poukázal na okna, načež se sám zvedl, aby naznačil, že on si rozhodně lehnout půjde.

Nebylo nic zvláštního, že ostatní trpaslíci následovali jeho příkladu, nakonec včetně Bilba, protože během pár minut osaměl u stolu s napůl rozjedeným jídlem. Pro něj ostuda a nezdvořilost nesníst všechno jídlo, ale u trpaslíků po tom, co se ubytovali Medděda vlastně nic neobvyklého. Neměli ke stolování ani z desetiny takovou úctu jako hobiti.

To však Bilbovi ani trochu starosti nedělalo, když se zamračen vydal k vlastnímu pelechu z několika dek, umístěného trochu stranou od ostatních. Sice si za dobu cestování zvykl, že spí mezi velkými trpasličími těly, hezky namačkaný v teple, ale tady, kde bylo teplo vždy a všude, si dopřával trochu soukromí. Každý hobit ho potřeboval, a ač byli tvory veskrze přátelskými, vážně si nelibovali v tom ležet v obrovské kupě s něčí nohou přehozenou, kdoví, jestli ne přes hlavu. A teď byl za to, že mu trpaslíci dovolili spát daleko, dokud jsou u Medděda, opravdu vděčný. Díky tomu totiž nikdo nepoznal, že nemůže spát a převaluje se ve svém pelechu, jako kdyby spal v pytli plném blech. Kdoví, proč nemohl přestat myslet na Balinova slova o tom, že nebude mít Thorin žádného vlastního dědice. Nemělo by mu to nejspíš dělat starosti, nebyla to jeho věc, to v první řadě, a hlavně ho ten den trpasličí král víc jak dvakrát celkem slušně urazil za velmi krátkou dobu, jenže Bilbo sám měl už svůj věk a to, že nemá žádná hobiťata, bylo… Docela to bolelo. Bylo to prázdné místo v jeho srdci, které z něj, alespoň podle jeho sousedů a příbuzných, dělalo právě toho mrzutého a ne moc oblíbeného hobita, kterým se pomalu, ale jistě stával, když tak sám přebýval ve své noře. Kolikrát jenom slyšel, jak si kolem něj šuškali, že kdyby si zadováděl s nějakou hobitkou a pak choval svoje dítě, nemusel by být takový bručoun. Občas jim skoro dal nahlas za pravdu, rozhodně v nitru vždy věděl, že s dítětem by jeho život byl o dost veselejší a měl by jiné priority než svou zahradu, zase by se ale tak lehko nevydal na výpravu za dobrodružstvím.

Obrátil se na druhý bok a s povzdechem se zadíval z okna, načež se zamračil. Tenký pramínek dýmu stoupající přes svit měsíce prozrazoval, že venku někdo kouří. Bilbovi stačil jen krátký pohled po ostatních, aby mu bylo jasné, že se Thorin během doby, co se ukládali, nevplížil zpět, jak míval často ve zvyku, ale zůstal venku kouřit. Sám, jako vždy.

Bilbo odhodil své pokrývky, sáhl do vaku pro dýmku a tabák a potichu se proplížil místností plnou spících a chrápajících trpaslíků. Neměl přesný plán, se kterým za Thorinem šel, prostě se jen oddal své vlastní potřebě ho následovat a možná mu něco říct nebo třeba jenom posedět v jeho společnosti a poskytnout mu útěchu. Ano, určitě útěchu, jelikož všechna zlost, kterou cítil za trpaslíkovo hrubé chování, byla jednoduše pryč s uvědoměním významu Balinových slov.

Vyšel ze dveří a podíval se doprava k balvanům, které si mnoho z nich oblíbilo k posezení, a pár dechům z dýmky. A právě tam skutečně Thorin seděl. Bilbo trochu zaváhal, zvažuje, jestli se zeptat už teď, zdali si k němu smí přisednout, nebo přejít těch pár kroků a udělat to pak, až bude víc neslušné ho odmítnout, ale to už po něm trpaslík krátce střelil pohledem přes koutek přimhouřených očí a pak se posunul dost na to, aby se vedle něj hobit pohodlně vešel. Navíc přidal krátké pokynutí rukou, kterým ho k sobě zval.

Přisedl si tedy k němu a začal plnit svou dýmku tabákem, zatímco vdechoval příjemnou vůni Thorinova kouře smísenou s kožešinovým pachem kabátu, který trpaslík nosil. Vždycky to Bilbovi přišlo příjemné, i když to neřekl nahlas, a zároveň ho to uvádělo do rozpaků, protože se málokdy dostával na Thorinovy blízkosti tak těsně, aby tu směsici vůní mohl cítit. Teď se mu z toho malinko chvěly ruce, neboť tu byl po krátkém rádoby sporu a omluva za to, že byla jeho poslední věta řečená tak příkře, ho lechtala na rtech zároveň s tím, jak ho stále objímal pocit, že trpaslík ve zvratech večerní diskuze také není nevinně.

„Měl bych vám nejspíš nabídnout svou omluvu, Mistře Zloději,“ ozval se Thorin jako první a donutil Bilba k němu prudce vzhlédnout, „Má slova, zvláště ta poslední, byla řečena hruběji, než jsem je zamýšlel. Nemínil jsem je jako urážku.“

Bilbo potřásl hlavou a drobně se usmál.

„Ne… to je v pořádku, já jsem také řekl pár prudších vět a teď jsem se za ně přišel umluvit. Já… omlouvám se za svůj tón,“ řekl vážně a trochu sklonil hlavu. „Po tom, co mi Balin řekl, jsem pochopil… ehm… rozumím, že… hobití přístup k dětem může být pro… trpaslíky a možná i jiné rasy zvláštní, zvláště pro ty, kteří… nemají děti, ale mohu vás ujistit, Thorine, že my opravdu nebereme naše děti jako něco… obyčejného. Narození každého z nich je velká sláva, povídá se o něm alespoň v deseti norách na všechny strany od jeho rodné. A... a pokud mi odpustíte, tak chci říct, že hodně chápu i vás.“

Thorin vydal neurčitý zvuk, společně se kterým vyfoukl obláček dýmu.

„Dovolte, abych řekl, že o tom si troufám pochybovat.“

Trochu se zamračil.

„Je pravda, že je mi teprve padesát, což není pro trpaslíky žádný věk, ale pro hobita už ano. Proto chápu, jak… jak se musíte cítit ohledně dětí. A také díky Balinovu vysvětlení,“ dodal rychle, jelikož viděl ten chladný záblesk v Thorinových očí, kterým všem, kteří se ho snažili srovnat se sebou nebo s někým žijícím nebo mrtvým, jasně říkal, že si nic takového nenechá líbit. Doufal tedy, že tím trpaslíkovu příkrost trochu obrousí, co ho však překvapilo, bylo, jak se trpasličí král náhle napnul a nechal svou dýmku poklesnout ke kolenu. Jeho pohled přestal být ostrý a stal se spíš pátravým.

„Co přesně vám Balin řekl?“ zeptal se sice naprosto klidně, ale i po týdnech putování v jeho hlase Bilbo rozeznal jistou naléhavost.

„Nic… nic, jen že je málo trpaslic a vy, že… jste už dost starý na to si nějakou najít a mít s ní dítě. Prý proto jste předal nástupnictví trůnu Filimu, místo abyste čekal na vlastního potomka. Moc nerozumím těm královským věcem, co se týkají jiných ras, jako jsou trpaslíci nebo velcí lidé, ale asi je vždycky lepší mít vlastního potomka… vlastně je to lepší bez ohledu na to, jestli jste král,“ objasnil, jak to myslel, přidávaje další úsměv, kterým chtěl Thorina v jeho případném rozčilení trochu uklidnit.

„Hmm, tak to je to, co vám řekl… že už jsem příliš starý,“ zamručel si trpaslík pro sebe a vrátil dýmku zpět do koutku úst. Vypadal teď zasmušilejší než kdy jindy, možná skoro zklamaně, jak pomalu bafal v drobných doušcích a vypouštěl malinké obláčky. Zadumaně.

Nemohl si pomoct, ale bylo mu ho líto, proto se kousek poposunul, jeho stále nezapálená dýmka zůstala zapomenuta ležet, a opatrně ale vlídně položil svou ruku na Thorinovo předloktí. Když se k němu trpaslík překvapeně obrátil, věnoval mu široký povzbudivý úsměv.

„Kdyby to záleželo na mně, tak bych řekl, že starý rozhodně nejste a že je hloupost to vzdávat. Uvidíte, že až dobudeme váš domov zpět – a já přísahám, že pro to udělám všechno, co bude v mých silách – tak bude všude spousta trpaslic, které se budou chtít stát královnou. A když nebudou trpaslice, tak nakonec znáte hobita, no ne?“ řekl už se vtipem v hlase i ve tváři, „Když znáte jednoho, znáte všechny, a i takový starý bručoun jako já vás může představit spoustě moc pěkných baculatých hobitek.“

Nedalo se poznat, jestli se Thorin jakkoliv zlobí nebo je dotčený Bilbovým vtipem, jeho tvář byla téměř bez výrazu, oči se však zdály zamyšlené, stejně jako ve chvíli, kdy si k němu hobit přisedl. V jednom okamžiku v nich proběhlo zaváhání, po kterém odsunul svou paži z Bilbova doteku a zaklonil hlavu, jak se zadíval na hvězdy.

„Co kdybych vám řekl, že nemám zájem o hobitky, ani o trpaslice?“ řekl jen napůl v otázce.

V prvním okamžiku nechápal, jak to Thorin může myslet, pak mu to ale rychle došlo, zamrkal a trochu se začervenal. Jen maličko. Nebylo to ani tak kvůli tomu, co mu trpaslík o sobě prozradil, jako spíš proto, že to opravdu nečekal.

„Ach, to je ovšem jiná. U nás máme také takové hobity a hobitky, kteří…“ jemně si odkašlal a promnul svůj rukáv v přetrvávajících rozpacích, „inu, mají rádi jiné hobity nebo jiné hobitky. Pro můj národ to není problém. Láska je láska, jedno, jací jsou ti, kteří se milují.“

Thorin k němu opět obrátil zrak, vypadal trochu nedůvěřivě, zároveň ale zaujatě.

„Opravdu jsou mravy hobitů tak uvolněné a prosté? Žádná pravidla, která by jim zakazovala s někým ležet nebo někomu darovat cit? Nic, co by je vázalo povinností ke jménu nebo je ve jménu nechala umřít?“ položil několik otázek, které snadno mohly být vyloženy i jako urážka, jenže to, jaký zájem projevoval, Bilba docela zbavilo dojmu, že jsou jako urážka i myšleny.

Přikývl na souhlas.

„Jistě, tak nějak to u nás opravdu je. Naše zákony i zvyklosti jsou vlastně jednoduché. My jsme jednoduchý národ, možná někdy až moc,“ zlehka se zasmál a zakroutil hlavou, „Takže ne, u nás není žádná tradice ani zákony, co by říkaly, koho smíme, nebo nesmíme milovat. Vlastně… hmm, vlastně je naším jediným nejvyšším zákonem neublížit svým konáním jinému hobitovi nebo zemi, která nás krmí a chrání.“

„Tak snadné…“ vydechl Thorin spíše pro sebe a odvrátil se od Bilba.

„Tak snadné,“ přitakal, zatímco vzhlížel k trpaslíkovi a čekal, jestli ještě něco řekne. On však mlčel, pohled upřený před sebe a pomalu hořící dýmku v puse.

Bilbo se tedy natáhl po své vlastní a zapálil si. Labužnici vsál kouř a vypustil ho v malém kolečku vzhůru k nebi, kde se připojoval k Thorinovým malým obláčkům a rozplýval se. Nevěděl, jak dlouho zůstali v tichosti, rozhodně dost na to, aby trpaslíkova dýmka vyhasla docela a on neměl tendenci si ji naplnit podruhé, což Bilbo poznal, když na něj koutkem oka pohlédl. Seděl tam bez hnutí, nohu vzepřenou o kámen a jednu ruku opřenou o vlastní koleno, trochu předkloněný dopředu, takže mu záplava stříbrem prokvétajících vlasů clonila obličej. Nebylo to poprvé, co měl hobit při takovém pohledu trochu nutkání ty vlasy odhrnout stranou, aby trpasličímu králi viděl do tváře, ale nikdy to neudělal, ani dnes.

„A vy jste volnosti své kultury v mládi holdoval více, nebo méně?“ prolomil trpaslík ticho tak náhle, až Bilbovi zaskočil kouř.

Přikryl si rukou obličej a zakašlal stranou, aby dostal nepříjemné pálení z plic, a zároveň mu to poskytlo okamžik na zakrytí náhlé rudosti lící. Část jeho mysli, které byla nejspíš přímo napojená na jeho tváře a uši si uvědomila daleko dřív, nač Thorin svými slovy naráží, zatímco té druhé to chvíli trvalo a ještě pak musela zvážit, jestli má trpaslíkovi odpovědět nebo se omluvit. Nakonec, k šoku jeho pytlíkovského já, se bralovská povaha nejspíš projevila, protože se rozhodl odpovědět.

„No, nemohu tvrdit, že jsem od svých mladých let jen posedával doma nad knihami,“ připustil, k vlastnímu údivu až pyšně, „Vlastně jsem byl mezi děvčaty docela žádaný, i pár chlapců mi dalo věneček,“ připustil, stále ještě netušící, kde se v něm ta hrdost na své záletnické mládí bere a proč ji ukazuje zrovna před Thorinem. Vždyť by se měl spíše stydět, když si uvědomil, s kým to tu seděl.

„Pro trpaslíka by bylo takové chování velmi nevhodné, ba až nehorázné,“ prohlásil Thorin a svými slovy zmrazil Bilbův žaludek na ledovou kostku.

Suše polkl krkem, dobře si vědom toho, že opravdu přestřelil a svou pýchu si měl nechat pro sebe.

„Jistě… ovšem… trpasličí společnost je určitě jiná, to už jsme… ehm zjistili, tak…“

„Trpaslice to mají ještě obtížnější,“ pokračoval Thorin tam, kde skončil, vlastně jako kdyby si ani nevšiml, že se ze sebe hobit pokusil něco vyblekotat. „Zatímco trpaslík může kdykoliv projevit zájem, obdarovat jakoukoliv trpaslici a začít si ji namlouvat, trpaslice takovou možnost nemá. Bylo by to nejen nevhodné, ani by nebyl žádný tradiční způsob, jak na to. Naše ženy jsou odsouzeny k tomu čekat, až si jich někdo všimne a osloví je. Stejně tak mají právo kohokoliv odmítnout a nikdy si muže nenalézt. Vidím v tom rozpor, který naši už beztak pomalu vymírající rasu vede ještě rychleji k záhubě. Nejednou mne napadlo to, co Bofura dnes - změnit naše tradice tak, abychom přežili v dalším věku.“ Po celou dobu se trpaslík díval před sebe, až teď se obrátil k Bilbovi a upřel na něj silný pohled svých modrých očí, „Myslíte, že by ty hobití mohli být pro nás inspirací?“

Zamrkal, překvapený tak dlouhým a hlubokomyslným projevem právě od Thorina, který sotva plýtval slovy a zachovával mlčení někdy i v okamžicích, kdy by měl raději promluvit. A jeho tvrdé poznámky se skládali z krátkých vět, sotva pár slov, tnoucích s neomylnou přesností. Nevěděl tedy, co by měl na takový proslov říct kromě urputného přikyvování a souhlasu.

„Ano, určitě, proč by ne. Naše tradice jsou moc pěkné a každý hobit se o ně rád podělí. Já,“ ukázal na hruď, kde mu tlouklo srdce, „se o ně rád podělím s vaším národem a všemi trpaslíky, které mi představíte.“

„Postačí, když se podělíte se mnou,“ odvětil Thorin a vstal, čímž rozhovor ukončil svým typickým způsobem. Přesto však neodkráčel směrem k Meddědovu stavení, naopak se vydal několik kroků do zahrady, kde utrhl z keře právě rozkvetlý květ jasmínu, načež se vydal zpět k Bilbovi. Ten ho sledoval nechápavě, ba až zmateně, protože netušil, co chce trpaslík udělat, dokud se k němu nesklonil a nezasunul mu kvetoucí větvičku za ucho. Bez jediného slova, náznaku nebo čehokoliv, co by jeho gesto vysvětlilo, a zanechal hobita s němě otevřenou pusou sedět na kameni.

Teprve až když trpaslík zmizel ve dveřích domu, zvedl Bilbo ruku a vytáhl si květ z vlasů. Nepřemýšlel nad tím ani okamžik, bezmyšlenkovitě ho zvedl k obličeji a přičichl k jeho vůni. Sladké, těžké a opojné, takové, která by mu roztočila hlavu, i kdyby se mu už beztak nehoupala z toho, co Thorin udělal. Jistě to nemohl myslet… Těžko se ale dalo věřit, že by jen pár chvil po tom, co se bavili o květech vpletených do vlasů a námluvních věncích, udělal něco takového, jen tak z rozmaru. Byl to Thorin, muž, který nikdy nic nedělal bez důvodu a měl vždy naprosto jasný plán, od začátku až do konce. Muž, který neplýtval planými gesty důvěry nebo přátelství, natožpak náklonnosti. Muž čestný, který by nikdy…

Dýmka mu vyklouzla z prstů, s dřevěným třesknutím se odrazila od kamene, na kterém seděl, a dopadla na trávu u jeho nohou.

Myšlenka, která ho právě napadla, byla ještě neuvěřitelnější, než to, že by si ho mohl Thorin namlouvat, ale musel ji zvážit. V hlavě se mu objevil obrázek Gloinovi ženy, vousaté skoro jako její manžel, zcela určitě vousatější než třeba Bofur, a pak slova samotného mladého trpaslíka o tom, že neviděli ženu, dokud nepoznali někoho, vyslovení jehož jména Dwalin zabránil poněkud krutým způsobem. Nebylo by divu, jestli ten dotyčný, vlastně ta dotyčná, byla v místnosti a nepřála si, aby o ní Bilbo věděl, že je žena, což si zjevně nepřála, když používala mužský rod. Všechno to náhle dávalo smysl, zapadalo do sebe až neuvěřitelně, včetně Thorinova zájmu o hobití kulturu a samozřejmě… Podíval se na květ, který držel v rukou a dech se mu v krku zadrhl.

Nevěděl, co přesně hodlá udělat, ale sebral ze země svou dýmku a rychle a tiše vběhl zpátky do domu. Pohledem okamžitě putoval po trpasličích hlavách, spočítal všech dvanáct, až dospěl k mírně pootevřeným dveřím pokoje, kde spával Gandalf. Světlo, které odtamtud vycházelo, znamenalo, že Thorin musí být uvnitř. Vydal se tedy k těm dveřím, hezky kolem stolu, kde si všiml, že chybí jedna mísa s ovocem. Její prázdné místo mu popohnala srdce v klus a zrychlilo dech.

Velmi podivuhodné představy se začaly rojit v jeho mysli, když tak pomalu postupoval mezi těly přátel ke světlu. Ani jednu z nich by nejspíš nenazval cudnou, však právě proto cítil, jak se mu uši barví do růžova, přesto se však nezastavil, dokud neměl ruku položenou na klice. Až teprve v ten okamžik mu došlo, co to vlastně dělá, a začal se zamýšlet proč. Byl snad hnán těmi dlouhými roky bez teplého těla po svém boku a potěšení tak silně, že byl ochotný jít do postele se svým přítelem, o kterém se teprve před pár okamžiky dozvěděl, že je žena? To bylo velmi hanebné. Samozřejmě ne samotná myšlenka, že by si užil trochu zábavy s kamarádem, však by to nebylo poprvé a nebylo by na tom nic špatného, slasti těla si hobité neodepírali, ani Bilbo ne. Neměl ani tu sebemenší námitku, aby tím přítelem byl Thorin, vždyť to byl jeden z nejpohlednějších mužů, co kdy viděl. Mužů? Třeba v tom byl ten problém, že považoval Thorina za muže, dokonce i teď, a nějak si neuměl představit, jak vůbec bude vypadat jakožto žena – trpaslice, ač myšlenka na to byla niterně znepokojivá tím správným způsobem.

S tichým zaúpěním položil hlavu na dveře.

„Bilbo Pytlíku, jsi hrozný zvrhlík,“ zamumlal si pro sebe sotva slyšitelně vlastním uším, přesto si byl jist, že z druhé strany uslyšel dlouhý nádech a klapnutí boty, jak někdo ukročil dozadu. To znamenalo, že Thorin stála kousek za dveřmi a poslouchala vše, co dělá, a hlavně to, co řekl. A to nebylo dobré, ani trochu to nebylo dobré. Když neznala jeho myšlenky, mohla si snadno jeho slova vyložit jako znechucení nad ní samotnou, což se nejspíš i stalo. Když už pro nic jiného, musel se dovnitř dostat, aby se trpaslici omluvil.

Sevřel kliku, jenže ta se mu ve stejném okamžiku vysmekla a dveře se před ním otevřely, odhalujíc vzpřímenou trpasličí postavu, které se díval docela příhodně na prsa. Rychle musel od těch míst odtrhnout oči, než si vůbec stačil pomyslet, jak to, že si u ní nikdy nevšiml ženských vnad, a zvednout zrak nahoru do kamenné tváře podobné obličeji sochy vytesané z ledu. Thorinův postoj, to, jak na něj shlížel z výšky, dával na odiv potlačený hněv, který Bilba přiměl nasucho polknout. On by se sám na sebe také zlobil, kdyby se slyšel zpoza dveří vyslovit zrovna takovou větu. Také by jistě chtěl z podobné situace rychle uniknout, což bylo něco, co nemohl Thorinovi dovolit.

Použil dost ze své odvahy a hlavně téměř všechnu svou síly, když se zapřel do těla před sebou – docela hodně si dával tentokrát pozor, aby se určitě dotýkal jen žaludku a nanejvýš dolních žeber – a kupodivu i vtlačil trpaslici zpátky do místnosti. Nedal jí čas slovně zaprotestovat před tím, než se obrátil ke dveřím a zajistil je dřevěnou petlicí.

„Co si myslíte, že děláte, Pytlíku?“ ozvalo se za ním nebezpečně klidně.

Tak nějak až v tu chvíli mu došlo, že se zavřel v místnosti s trpaslíkem, který dokázal stínat hlavy skřetům a probodávat lebky vrrkům. Navíc na něj byl ten trpaslík asi trochu naštvaný. To se zdálo být docela prekérní situací.

Obrátil se přesto hrdě vstříc mračící se trpaslici.

„Já… já… já… chtěl jsem říct, že se omlouvám. To, co jsem… co jsi slyšela, nebylo myšleno… já jsem jenom,“ začal blábolit přes náhle suchý a oteklý jazyk, zatímco jeho oči klesaly z Thorinovy tváře opět na jeho prsa, kterým se velmi usilovně snažil vyhýbat. Bylo hodně trapné, jak na ně teď hleděl naprosto upřené, jakoby se snažil prohlédnout látkou a zjistit, co pod ní je, hlavně proto, že přesně to dělal. Chtěl zjistit, co je pod vrstvami Thorinova oblečení a proč mu to tak neuvěřitelně snadno uteklo.

„Já jsem jenom chtěl říct, že tvůj námluvní květ přijímám,“ dokončil statečně a odpoutal oči od Thorinova hrudníku, aby se mu mohl podívat do tváře, „Pokud stále ještě platí, samozřejmě. Pak by mi bylo ctít strávit s tebou dnešní noc,“ dodal ještě, aniž by věděl, jak se mu podařilo se nezakoktat, ač se díval do stále chladně shlížejících očí.

Nastalo ticho, přerušované jenom chrápáním z vedlejší místnosti v několika tóninách a z několika stran, až to skoro bylo trapné natolik, že s další omluvou sahal poslepu po klice, když tu se náhle trpaslice pohnula. Překvapeně ukročil dozadu, ani ne tak v obavě z útoku, jako čistě instinktivně, a ze stejného důvodu prudce vydechl, když se vousaté rty dotkl jeho. Ten polibek nebyl hrubý, byl ale tvrdý a nepoddajný, stejně jako trpaslice, od které vzešel. Také možná trochu netrpělivý, nikoliv však nezkušeně tápající, třebaže možná s podtónem nejistoty, kterou cítil i Bilbo sám. Zvláště když vyšel polibku vstříc a jazykem přejel po rtech lemovaných vousy. Ten pocit šimrání na tváři byl naprosto rozdílný od toho, co znal, stejně jako dotek hrubých vousů a vlasů pod rukama, kterýma Thorina objal. A nečekaně vzrušující, jak si velmi rychle uvědomil podle vzrůstajícího nepohodlí ve svých kalhotách. Už to bylo dlouho, léta, kdy se vzrušil pouhým polibkem, a přesto se to právě dělo. Teď, když ochutnával kouřovou příchuť trpasličích slin, rukou pevně svíral dlouhé vlasy a druhou trochu nejistě, ale zvědavě pátral u boku, kde musely být spony k šatům nebo alespoň otvor, kterým by se pod ně dostal.

„Bilbo,“ vydechla trpaslice polohlasně, když se odtáhla z jejich polibku a sevřela zápěstí jeho pátrající ruky.

Okamžitě strnul uprostřed všech svých pohybů, připravený pustit a nejspíš také utéct, kdyby mu bylo jenom naznačeno.

„Je všechno… v pořádku?“ zeptal se opatrně po pár okamžicích, kdy modré oči pátravě studovaly jeho tvář.

„Ano… i ne.“

Bilbovi oči se rozšířily v šoku možná i zděšení. Jak to vypadalo, možná si to všechno špatně vyložil včetně polibku a svým hmatáním zacházel dál, než kam Thorin chtěl. To rozhodně neměl v úmyslu.

„Och, u Valar, omlouvám se… moc se omlouvám, nemínil jsem udělat něco, co si nepřeješ,“ ujistil ji okamžitě a stáhl obě své ruce pryč. Pokusil se i odtáhnout, jenže v tom mu bránily dveře za jeho zády a hlavně silná paže, která ho náhle uchopila kolem zad a přitáhla k Thorinovi. Druhá silná paže se vzepřela o dveře nad jeho hlavou a trpaslice se nad ním sklonila. Byl natolik pevně chycený v jejím sevření, uvězněný mezi jejím tělem a dveřmi, až se začal cítit velmi nepohodlně. Nejen, že neměl kam utéct, navíc muselo být Thorinovi jasné, jak vzrušený je, vždyť Bilbův penis se teď popíral o jeho stehno.

„Nechovej se jako hlupák, půlčíku. Kdybych si tě tu nepřál mít nebo bys udělal něco, s čím bych nesouhlasil, dal bych ti to velmi jasně znát,“ ujistil ho Thorin hrdelním hlasem, který zněl trochu jako vrčení a rozhodně byl velmi podmanivý. „Jen… než budeme pokračovat, existují jisté tradice, které musí být zachovány a o kterých je poctivé, abys věděl dřív, než tě pustím k sobě na lůžko.“

Zamrkal, naklonil trochu hlavu na stranu, takže měl dobrý výhled na postel, pak trochu přikývl.

„Dobře, jaké… ehm… tradice?“ zeptal se opatrně. Napadlo ho, že se možná dost jasně nevyjádřil, že takový věneček neznamenal automaticky svatbu.

„Není třeba, abys je znal do podrobností, postačí ti vědět, že nikdy nesmíš svou mužskou zbraní vstoupit do mého klína. Odpřisáhni, že to dodržíš, nebo odsud odejdi.“

Vydechl úlevou a usmál se. To bylo prosté pravidlo, které mu nečinilo problém dodržet.

„To… je v pořádku,“ uniklo mu kromě ulehčeného výdechu také malé zasmání, „nikdy bych neudělal nic, s čím bys nesouhlasila, zvláště ne... tamto,“ naznačil neurčitě rukou, což způsobilo, že se Thorinovo obočí pozvedlo směrem nahoru, snad v údivu možná v otázce. „Tím chci říct, že přísahám na svou čest, nestane se nic, co si nebudeš přát.“

„Jsi první, kterému to skutečně věřím,“ řekl Thorin, snad i trochu překvapeně, potom, co Bilba podrobil dalšímu pátravému pohledu.

„Pokud ti někdo něco takového slíbil a nebyl to ochoten dodržet, pak to byl nečestný muž a nezasloužil si někoho, jako jsi ty, má paní,“ prohlásil velmi pevně, jednu ruku opět ovinul kolem Thorinova širokého těla a druhou mu vsunul do vlasů, aby si ho k sobě přitáhl k dalšímu polibku.

„Nejsem tvá paní,“ zamručel Thorin, těsně po tom, co se jejich rty na chvíli opět rozdělily, „a dávám přednost …“ přerušil to dalším polibkem, tentokrát vtištěným na Bilbovu čelist, který hobita příjemně rozechvěl, „mužskému rodu.“

„Hmm, cokoliv chceš,“ odsouhlasil bezmyšlenkovitě, hlavně kvůli velkým pátrajícím rukám, které se mu snadno dostaly pod košili, ale i proto, jak zoufale se pokoušel rozepnout poutko na Thorinově kabátci. Skoro ho to zaměstnávalo až moc a dovádělo k jisté frustraci, ve které tlumeně zamručel neurčitou nadávku. Chvíli na to se horká ruka opět dotkla jeho zápěstí, tentokrát jen proto, aby ho odstrčila, a pak byla pojednou železná spona snadno rozepnuta.

A po ní další a další. Jakmile byly uvolněny všechny, Thorin ho pustil a ustoupil dozadu. Nad tou náhlou ztrátou opory, stejně jako příjemného tepla, nespokojeně vydechl a vlastně se i trochu zapotácel. Drobný, snad i posměšný úsměv zacukal Thorinovými koutky. Rozhodně se chtěl proti němu ohradit, jenže slova neopustila jeho pusu, protože trpaslík si stáhl svou vestu a nechal ji spadnout na zem. To znamenalo, že byl před Bilbem jen v lehké košili, kalhotách a možná, ale jen možná, nějakém prádle. Rozhodně byl dost málo oblečený na to, aby se mu v chladném nočním vzduchu proudícím otevřeným okem přes tenkou látku vyrýsovaly jeho bradavky. Právě na nich ulpěl pohledem v očekávání, zrychlený dech a to příznačné vědoucné vzrušení po celém těle, včetně a zvláště na nohách.

Thorin rozepínal pomalu jeden knoflík za druhým, odhaluje trochu kůže v rozevřených okrajích košile. Pak lněnou modrou látku vytáhl z kalhot, shodil ji z ramen a odhalil celé své tělo. Bilbo v ten okamžik zadržel dech připravený na cokoliv, jen ne na krásně tvarovaný a dokonale hladký hrudník zdobený dvěma příjemně hnědými bradavkami a břicho s pevnými svaly, po kterém se od pupku dolů táhl pruh černých chlupů mizící za opaskem kalhot. Všechno to bylo velmi mužně přitažlivé, i když hladkost kůže, jak věděl, byla u trpaslíků neobvyklá a možná… polkl a dlouze se nadechl, pohled upřený výhradně na Thorinova prsa. Ano, možná, že se vzdouvala o něco víc, než by u muže měla a vypadala měkčí než jako svaly vydobyté léty boje a kovářstvím.

„Je to to, co jsi očekával?“ zeptal se Thorin zvědavě.

Podíval se mu do očí a pak trochu zakroutil hlavou.

„Nevím, co jsem očekával, ale... myslím, že jsi opravdu... pohledný,“ zvolil poslední slovo opatrně, ač se mu na rty spíš tlačilo slovo 'krásný', jenže u toho si nebyl jistý, co by Thorin řekl. Možná by mu to přišlo příliš osobní.

„Jen pohledný?“ jedno obočí se jemně vyklenulo nahoru, „Bývaly doby, kdy mi říkali, že jsem krásný.“ Jemný úsměv, neznatelný, rozehrál Thorinovy rty, a jeho oči se přimhouřily téměř svůdně, lesk v nich byl velmi pobavený.

Nad tím pohledem se trochu pobouřeně zašklebil.

„Ty jsi vážně ješitný trpaslík.“

„Možná trochu, ale koneckonců, pořád jsem král,“ připomněl měkce, načež sáhl po opasku kalhot a začal rozvazovat kožené šňůrky, které jeho kalhoty spínaly.

I tentokrát Bilbo zatajil dech a sledoval, jak trpaslík rozvázal tři uzly na každém boku a pak nechal kalhoty trochu klesnout, dost na to, aby byl vidět větší kus černých chlupů prokvétajících stříbrem, ale ještě ne natolik, aby bylo vidět vše. To bylo ve skutečnosti docela znervózňující. Cítil, jak se mu z toho všechno pod pasem svírá, a jeho představivost opět běžela na plné obrátky.

„Alespoň mě má ješitnost zbavuje studu z nahoty,“ přerušil Thorin jeho zírání.

Tázavě se na něj podíval, trochu zmatený a roztržitý. Trpaslík znovu pozvedl obočí a kývl směrem k němu. To, až když Bilbo sklopil pohled k vlastní postavě, došlo mu, že je pořád skoro úplně oblečený. Sako to měl pohozené někde vedle sebe a, pravda, jeden cíp košile mu čouhal ven z kalhot v místě, kde se Thorinova ruka dostala pod látku, ale jinak měl dokonce i úplně zapnutou vestu. A jeho rozkrok se velmi neslušně napínal pod látkou kalhot. Vypadal jako mladičký, nesmělý hobit, který zpoza keře pozoruje nahé koupající se hobitky. Samozřejmě ne, že by on zrovna něco takového v mládí dělal. Valar chraň! Teď se tak ale rozhodně cítil, takže začal, za drobného červenání ve studu nad svým váháním a hloupým zíráním, rozepínat knoflíky vesty. Rychle jeden za druhým, stáhl ji a nechal spadnout na zem, a pak okamžitě následovala i košile. Když si ji shazoval z ramen, chladný vzduch ho rozechvěl. Ale jenom na chvilku, než se k němu přesunulo teplo z trpaslíkova těla a jeho horké ruce mu spočinuly na nahých ramenou. Ostře se nadechl a zachvěl podruhé, tentokrát z pocitu hrubých dlaní klouzajících mu po pažích a zádech. Vzrušujícího víc, než by si dokázal dřív představit. Tak podivně cize přitažlivé, stejně jako hruď, kterou měl na dosah. Dovolil si ji prozkoumat. Přejel prsty po tvrdě se rýsujících svalech na Thorinově břiše směrem nahoru až k prsům akorát tak velkým, že na ně mohl položit obě dlaně a celé je zakrýt a trochu sevřít, jen tak, aby vyloudil z trpaslíkových úst prudký výdech. Skutečně byly měkčí, než by měly být u tak svalnatého muže, ale vlastně ne ani tak jako u dobře živeného hobita.

„To je… to je velmi…“ snažil se najít slova, kterými by své pocity popsal, zatímco prsty hladil tvrdé bradavky.

„Měkké,“ zamručel Thorin a přejel rukou po Bilbových bocích a dolní části jeho břicha, která ještě byla zakrytá kalhotami.

Nasuchu polkl a bezděčně pohnul boky vstříc tomu doteku, který však ve skutečnosti nebyl ani tak milenecký, jako zkoumavý. Podobně jako jeho vlastní pátrání po Thorinově těle.

„Ano… ehm… ano, je to trochu měkké, ale… líbí se mi to,“ řekl nakonec, aby bylo zřejmé, co si myslí, načež se vzhlédl k Thorinově tváři. Vypadal zaujatě, jemně se usmíval, a díky tomu na něj byl opravdu krásný pohled. Bilbo neodolal svému nutkání, vlastně ho to ani nenapadlo, postavil se na špičky a jemným tlakem si přitáhl trpaslíkovu tvář k dalšímu polibku. Takovému, jaký se líbil jemu. Ne tak tvrdému, i když vzrušujícímu, jako byl jejich první, nýbrž pomalému a uklidňujícímu, při kterém mohl mapovat rukama silné svaly trpaslíkova těla stejně jako měkkost prsou. Pokusil se Thorina také obejmout, ale to se nepovedlo, jeho ruce nebyly dost dlouhé, aby se ovinuly kolem širokých zad nebo třeba jen úzkých boků, ale na tom nezáleželo. Už při tom samotném pokusu se opřel celým tělem o horkost Thorinova těla a jeho slabiny se při tom otíraly o pevná stehna. Vyloudilo mu to ze rtů dlouhé zasténání, se kterým se odtáhl, zrudlý ve tváři, a sklonil se měkkým prsům, které před sebou měl ve velmi příhodné výšce.

Dotkl se jich nejdřív několika drobnými polibky, než si dovolil pořádně se přisát k horké kůži chutnající slaně po potu s trochou kovové nahořklosti. Široký hrudník obejmutý jeho rukama se rychle zvedal a nad svou hlavou slyšel přerývaný dech dušený v jeho vlasech, jak do nich Thorin tiskl svou tvář a zlehka ho líbal na hlavu a také na uši. To bylo zvláště příjemné, stejně jako teplá ruka, která ho hladila nahoru dolů po zádech téměř až vlastně zbytečně jemně, a ta druhá pátrající u boku. Cítil, jak se přesunula dopředu mezi jejich těla. Trochu pohnul boky, jen aby Thorinovi umožnil dostat se k přední části jeho kalhot. Ruka, která se ho přes kalhoty dotkla, nebyla ani trochu váhavá nebo nezkušená, přesto byl její stisk na pokraji bolesti.

Odtrhl se od ocucávání bradavky a zakousl se do rtu. Čelem klesl na Thorinovu hruď a pohnul boky proti laskající ruce. Pořád se ještě nemohl rozhodnout, jestli se mu to líbí nebo spíš ne, protože ta hrubost byla neznámá oproti jeho zkušenostem s vlastními lidmi. I tak se poddával doteku a hnětení.

„Ach… ne, tak moc,“ vydechl polohlasně, když se stal stisk více nepříjemný než příjemný.

Ruka okamžitě zmizela a na krk se mu přitiskly horké mokré rty a škrábající vousy.

„Zapomínám, jak jsi křehký, půlčíku,“ spíše zabroukal Thorin.

Odtáhl se od něj se zamračením a vyzývavě se mu podíval do očí. On rozhodně nebyl křehký a už vůbec nebyl křehký nebo dokonce měkký v oblastech, o kterých teď byla hlavně řeč. Vždycky se cítil dobře vybavený a nikdy neměl problémy s výkonem, děkuji pěkně.

„Nejsem křehký a velice rád ti to ukáži,“ odpověděl bojovně a popostrčil Thorina k posteli.

Trpaslík se nechal nasměrovat k lůžku a padl na jeho okraj, až trochu zaskřípalo. Vrzavý zvuk postele doplnilo něco znějící stejně hluboce jako daleké hřmění, jen o dost tišší. Překvapeně shlédl na trpaslíka, který byl konečně o trochu menší než on, a zjistil, že se usmívá. Nejen to. Zvuk, který vydával, byl rozhodně smích. Zrodil se kdesi hluboko v jeho nahé svalnaté hrudi a vyšel ven přes rty zvednuté v úsměvu. Bilbo si nepamatoval, že by kdy slyšel Thorina se takto smát, rozhodně ne, když byl s ním, vlastně se nesmál vůbec, proto v něm to drobné zasmání vzedmulo vlnu pýchy. Pocitu, že mu Thorin daroval něco výjimečného a vzácného, který byl stejnou měrou opojný, až se mu z něj točila hlava, jako i vzrušující.

Na tváři se mu usadil úsměv, o kterém si byl jistý, že je šibalský.

„Dozadu na postel a pohodlně na polštář,“ přikázal s nově nabytým sebevědomím, smíšeným s konečně opravdovým uvolněním, a zlehka strčil do nahých ramen.

„Cokoliv chceš, Mistře Zloději. Teď tu poroučíš ty,“ pravil Thorin velmi vážným hlasem, kde hluboko na pozadí zazněl smích, stejně jako se odrážel v jeho přimhouřených očích. Skutečně nezaváhal, jen chvíli ztratil, když vtiskl horký a vlhký polibek na Bilbovo vyklenuté břicho, a pak se poslušně posunul po posteli nahoru, ale ne až k polštáři. Zůstal opřený o předloktí někde v polovině, jen tak daleko, aby jeho nohy v těžkých botách stále ještě čněly z postele.

To bylo naprosto ideální.

Bilbo se k botám sklonil a začal je rozepínat. Naštěstí přezky a provázky, které je držely, byly o dost větší než ty na trpaslíkově kabátci, takže šly sundat jednoduše. Stáhl obě boty a hodil je stranou, pak následovaly jeho vlastní, které rozepnul snadno, tedy alespoň jednu. U druhé se trochu zapotácel a musel se opřít o hranu postele, což vyloudilo z Thorinova hrdla další tiché, krátké zasmání, znějící jako zavrzání pily. Střelil po něm pohledem, kterým sliboval odvetu, načež se té zrádné boty konečně zbavil a vylezl na postel mezi Thorinovy roztažené nohy. Dlaně položil na jeho stehna, spíš pro rovnováhu, ale když už je tam měl, přejel jimi vzhůru po tvrdých svalech rýsujících se pod kůží až k již rozvázanému šněrování na bocích a dál k přední části. Podvědomě nejspíš stále očekával, že tu narazí na vybouleninu, která byla možná nějak dokonale skrytá střihem kalhot, ale nic takového se nestalo. Samozřejmě že ne.

Olízl si rty a zaváhal, s rukama svírajícíma kožený pas. Cítil, jak se Thorinovo břicho zvedá v rychlých nádeších, téměř přerývaných. Zvedl pohled k jeho tváři a uviděl dvě modré oči, jak ho sledují spod víček v očekávání jeho dalšího kroku a zároveň něčím… Ne nejistotou, tou by to nenazval, spíš to vypadalo jako smíření, které vídal už dřív před tím, než se změnilo v tak dobře známý ledový klid.

„Jsi jiné rasy, půlčíku, když teď odejdeš, pochopím to a nebudu brát jako urážku,“ pronesl trpaslík do ticha tak klidně a bez uzardění či dotčenosti, až Bilba napadlo, kolikrát předtím už něco takového musel říct nebo kolikrát od něj jeho milenec odešel dřív, než spolu došli až sem. Naprosto jasně viděl ty zástupy ješitných hlupáků, kteří si chtěli polaskat vlastní ego nocí strávenou s trpaslicí a pak byli příliš zaskočení rozdílností ras, než aby se vůbec na něco vzmohli. Popadla ho z toho zlost.

„Nikdy! Já nikdy nikam neodejdu, přísahal jsem, že za tebou půjdu až k branám Ereboru a pomohu ti získat tvůj domov zpět, tohle,“ pokynul k jeho polonahému tělu i k tomu svému, „k tomu patří,“ zarazil se, protože mu došlo, že to co řekl, vyznělo úplně jinak, než chtěl. „Tedy chci říct… nepatří ve smyslu, že bych očekával už předem, že my dva… spolu. Jen jsem tím myslel… Já se ničeho neleknu… Ne! Ne, že by tu bylo něco k lekání, to vůbec ne,“ vehementně zakroutil hlavou, už trochu zoufalý, jelikož to všechno dělal nejspíš ještě horším, než to bylo. „Všechno je tu velmi krásné a… a majestátní, určitě majestátní.“

„Tolik odvahy a odhodlání v tak malém těle,“ zabručel Thorin s rozšiřujícím se úsměvem, který nahradil předešlé smíření. „Co kdybys ho požil k tomu, abys mi už konečně sundal kalhoty? “ dodal v hlubokém zavrčení znějícím docela… laškovně.

Po takových slovech už ni nic nebylo třeba říkat podruhé. Zachytil lem kalhot a zatáhl. Kůže se z Thorinových nohou dala stáhnout snadno, i když se do té doby zdálo, jako kdyby k silným stehnům pevně přiléhala. Za trpaslíkovy dostatečné pomoci je sundal úplně a odhodil stranou, načež se podíval. Téměř. Nejdřív očima putoval na opravdu pevných stehnech, kde se svaly v provazcích rýsovaly pod chlupatou kůži. Výš k tříslům pokrytým černými a stříbrnými chlupy. A nakonec mezi stehna k Thorinově klínu zarostlém tak hustě, že se v něm zcela ztrácel, ale přesto Bilbo jasně viděl, že je… Vlastně přesně takový, jaký vídal po celé své mládí. Dvojí záhyby, jedny ochlupené a jedny rudě prosvítající mezi nimi. Unikátně krásný, stejně jako všechny ty, které znal, snad jen trochu větší a tím pádem i oblejší, ale o to víc lákající k pohlazení. Při tom pohledu téměř zaúpěl potřebou, která mu pulzovala pod pasem a tlačila jeho penis k látce kalhot tak silně, že rukou zabloudil ke svému mužství a začal ho hníst. Rychle si to uvědomil a dal ruku pryč, přestože jeho potřeba byla náhle téměř bolestná. Byl ale dobře vychovaný hobit a věděl, že dáma má vždy přednost, zvláště co se radovánek v peřinách týče.

Sklonil se k jednomu ze stehen, objal ho a opřel si o něj tvář, vlastně se spíš přilísal k hustému porostu, tak podobného hobitím nohám. Vdechl vůni pokožky, která byla cítit po kůži, železu a naplněná těžkou, sladkou vůní pižma, které se, jak dobře věděl, šířilo z Thorinova klínu. Usmál se a potočil hlavu dost na to, aby mohl stehno políbit, jen tak zlehka. Nad hlavou uslyšel těžký nádech, který mu dal vědět, že trpaslík ten jemný dotek velmi dobře cítil a byl mu příjemný. Bilbův úsměv se ještě rozšířil, opět nabíral trochu pýchy, jakou cítil předtím, a pokračoval v líbání. Pomalu směrem dolů. Sledoval jednu zvlášť výraznou linii svalu, která se pod jeho doteky napínala stále víc a víc. Když dorazil k tříslu, zdálo se že Thorin neudrží nohy tak klidně opřené o lůžko, jako je měl do teď, a jeho dech, teď nejen těžký a přerývaný, ale trochu vrčivý, byl o dost hlasitější. Skoro se mu chtělo začít smát nebo se alespoň hihňat, ale tuhle touhu potlačil, mohlo by to vyznít špatně.

Místo toho se přesunul trochu dopředu a ruce tentokrát položil na štíhlé boky, a jeden dlouhý polibek vtiskl do linky chlupů vedoucí od Thorinova pupku dolů. To vyvolalo zavlnění břišních svalů a tiché zamručení. Tentokrát už mírné zahihňáni neudržel a pohlédl při něm vzhůru k trpaslíkově tváři, odkud ho sledovaly ledově modré oči.

„Pytlíku…“

Thorinovo zamručení bylo netrpělivé a vyzývavě při něm pohnul boky, velice jasně naznačuje, co chce. Jak by mohl Bilbo takovou pobídku ignorovat? Trochu zatlačil do trpaslíkových kolen a pak se sklonil k horké vlhkosti, která se před ním otevřela. Prokmitl po ní jazykem nejdřív jen pro ochutnání. Chuť byla jiná než u hobití ženy, zemitější, ne skoro až květinově sladká, ale vzdech, kterým svým dotekem vyvolal, byl téměř stejný. Sice žádný smích nebo jemné povzdechy, nýbrž hrdelní spokojené zamručení, ale ta síla příjemného v tom byla znát. I když možná ne dost. Dovolil si trochu racionálnější úvahy, po které se zvedl a omluvně usmál do Thorinovy právem zamračené tváře.

„Proč jsi přestal?“

„Pokud by to bylo možné, uvítal bych prosím polštář,“ nadnesl jemně a kývl ke kupě polštářů s vyšíváním, které měl trpaslík za hlavou.

Na okamžik se zdálo, že Thorin něco odsekne nebo se možná zeptá, k čemu ten polštář potřebuje, jenže pak bez řečí po jednom sáhl a hodil ho Bilbovi rovnou do obličeje. Nestačil ho zachytit dřív, než se mu od tváře odrazil a skoro spadl dolů. To ho rozesmálo, i když podle Thorinova obličeje to jemu tak vtipné nepřišlo. No, tím si vlastně Bilbo hlavu až tak nelámal, stačilo, že pro něj je to zábavné, protože bavit se tu měli oba.

„Děkuji. Teď boky nahoru…“ vyzval ho a pokynul.

Trpaslík bez řečí poslechl a nechal ho, aby mu polštář vložil po záda tak, že se jeho nejintimnější místa před Bilbem ještě víc odhalila. Rudá a oteklá, prostě dokonalý pohled.

„Perfektní… ano… ano, zcela perfektní…“ zamumlal si spíše pro sebe, než se opět sklonil dolů a zabořil svůj jazyk do čekající vlhkosti. Takhle to bylo daleko pohodlnější, nemusel se sklánět tak nízko a mohl dosáhnout jazykem do míst, která by byla předtím špatně přístupné. Té možnosti ihned využil, když zajel špičkou do vlhkého vchodu. Odpovědí mu bylo tiché zalapání po dechu a zašustění látky, jak se Thorinovo tělo napnulo doteku vstříc. Několikrát ten pohyb zopakoval, pokaždé vklouzl jazykem hlouběji, potom dlouhým tahem přesunul svou pozornost k oteklému bodu. Jakmile se ho dotkl, boky pod jeho rukama sebou netrpělivě cukly. Opět se usmál a přejížděl po stejném místě jazykem znovu a znovu. S každým olíznutím se Thorin napjal o něco víc a rozechvělá netrpělivost byla slyšet i z jeho těžkého, přerývaného dechu. Nakonec to nejspíš nevydržel a jeho velká silná ruka spočinula na Bilbově zátylku, a pak už byl přitištěn do trpaslíkova klínu až nepříjemně prudce.

Musel se vzepřít na rukách prosti stehnům a vymanit se ze sevření.

„Jemně… neudus mě,“ zahučel trochu nespokojeně. Musel si ale hned přiznat, že hluboké zavrčení, ve kterém bezesporu rozeznával slovo v trpasličím jazyce, znělo o poznání nebezpečněji než jeho nevole. Usmál se na Thorina.

„Kdybych mohl použít prsty…“ Ukázal dva prsty, jako kdyby chtěl ujasnit, o čem mluví.

„Kdybych mohl… na co ještě čekáš?“

„Na souhlas…?“

„Ano, máš můj souhlas a požehnání k čemukoliv chceš, vyjma toho, na čem jsme se již dohodli. Teď pokračuj,“ vybídl ho Thorin netrpělivě.

Na další vyzvání nečekal, olízl si prst a opět se sklonil k čekajícímu klínu. Zasunul ho do vlhkého horka, které se kolem jeho prstu okamžitě sevřelo a Thorinovi boky sebou pohnuly dopředu. Spokojeně se usmál, než opět použil k laskání také svůj jazyk a rty. A dělal to velmi svědomitě a s nadšením, jako správný hobit, takže se místnost brzy naplnila tichými vzdechy tlumenými sevřenými zuby a šustěním látky, do které trpaslík zatínal ruce, a v pozadí toho všeho, i když Bilbovi blíž, jeho vlastní tiché mlaskání a příjemné zvuky, jak jeho prst klouzal do stahujícího se těla. Ta nejkrásnější hudba pro jeho hobití uši, vzrušující ho na samotnou mezi touhy začít sám nahlas sténat, a kterou, jak si teď uvědomil, tak zoufale postrádal v posledních letech. Stejně jako těžkou vůni potu a vzrušení.

Hloupý, hloupý hobit, problesklo mu hlavou, jen krátce, předtím, než s povzdechem a okamžikem pro pořádný nádech a olíznutí rtů, putoval svou rukou k zapínání kalhot. Knoflíky rychle povolily a Bilbo sáhl do svých kalhot, přes spodní prádlo ke svému penisu a vyprostil ho z látky. Přejel po něm jednou, dvakrát a třikrát, a rychle sladil rytmus, se kterým hladil vlastní tvrdost a vklouzával prsty do Thorinova klínu.

„Víc… tvrději, Bilbo,“ pobídl ho znovu Thorin, a dokonce použil jeho jméno.

Možná že zvláště to ho vyrušilo z jeho slastného soustředění a donutilo se trochu narovnat, jen aby se mohl podívat nahoru.

„Nechci ti… způsobit bolest.“

„Ach, ty jeden hloupý malý zloději, já nejsem z křišťálu. Nerozpadnu se při tvrdém zacházení,“ zamručel trpaslík s lehkým zachvěním humoru v hlase, ale spíš podrážděně a netrpělivě.

Otevřel pusu, aby oponoval. Jeho výchova i zkušenosti byly takové, že s ženou se nemá nikdy zacházet hrubě, zvláště ne, když ji pozvete do pelíšku, jenže… sklouzl pohledem po silných svalech paží položených podél Thorinova těla a prudce se zvedajícímu břichu lesknoucímu se kapkami potu a došlo mu, že nic z toho nevypadá ani trochu křehce. Byla to ztělesněná síla vytepaná ve výhni nějaké daleké dračí hory a zocelená životem. Opravdu nic, co by se pod jeho dotekem mohlo zlámat.

Cítil, že se jeho tváře barví trochu do červena, když vytáhl prst z Thorinova těla a zvedl ruku k puse. Olízl si nejen ukazováček, mokrý a chutnající po Thorinových šťávách, ale ještě dva další. Jindy by si dal víc práce s mazlením, vždyť nebylo nic lepšího, než slyšet horečné sténání a mumlaný souhlas, zatímco svou hobitku laská, ale tady nebyla hobitka, jen netrpělivý trpaslík. Vtlačil tedy prsty téměř hrubě do Thorinova klínu, skoro překvapený, s jakou ochotou ho v sobě jeho tělo sevřelo a hlavně… Thorin rudce vydechl a prohnul se potěšením. Skutečným potěšení, které se odráželo na jeho tváři. Byl to nesmírně fascinující pohled, natolik, že Bilbo zapomněl na vlastní tvrdý penis a soustředil se na sledování výrazu slasti, který projasňoval trpaslíkovy rysy, když prsty klouzal dovnitř a ven. Hrubě, rychle, tak, že by snadno mohl způsobit bolest, když je několikrát vytáhl ven a stejně prudce jako poprvé zase vrazil dovnitř. Hýbal jim uvnitř horkého, mokrého sevření Thorinových svalů a rozhodně silou vzdoroval proti stisku kolem svých prstů. S hobití ženou by se nikdy neodvážil takové hrubosti, rozhodně by se jí to nelíbilo tak, jako téměř sténajícímu trpaslíkovi, a proto to bylo zvláštním způsobem vzrušující a znepokojivá zároveň. Jako dobře vychovaný hobit, něžný milenec, alespoň tak o sobě vždy smýšlel, by se měl stydět za takové zacházení, a možná se i styděl podle toho, jak mu horce tepalo v obličeji, zároveň ale prostě nedokázal vzdorovat tomu, aby pohled na Thorinovu tvář a jeho tlumené vzdechy, svíraly jeho vlastní slabiny tím známým pocitem blížícího se vyvrcholení.

Bilbo tiše zasténal a místo, aby sáhl po vlastním penisu otírajícímu se mu o kalhoty, přitiskl palec na Thorinův horký a oteklý klitoris a začal ho intenzivně třít. Měl krásnou představu, že vyvrcholí společně. Trpaslík s jeho prsty v těle a on sám na své kalhoty, protože si byl jist, že Thorinovo vyvrcholení je blízko. Jeho tvář to prozrazovala a hlavně to prudké svírání kolem Bilbových prstů.

Ještě několik hrubých výpadů rukou, než se Thorinova tvář změnila v odraz vrcholné rozkoše a jeho tělo uvěznilo Bilbovy prsty v sobě v pevném stisku. Nevydal při tom ale téměř žádný zvuk, vše bylo ztlumeno tím, jak pevně sevřel čelisti, zato Bilbo sám zasténal. Ten pohled byl úžasný, téměř ho dostal přes okraj, ale jenom téměř. Ještě několikrát pohnul prsty proti tlaku, který mu vzdoroval, snad i trochu silněji než chtěl ve frustraci, které ho také nutila kousat si vlastní ret. Opravdu nutně potřeboval vlastní uspokojení. Bolestně.

Pomalu vytáhl prsty z Thorinova těla a tou samou rukou, ještě mokrou od jeho tekutin, si začal třít penis. Přivřel při tom víčka a představoval si, jak orgasmické sevření trpaslíkových svalů obepíná jeho penis a tu uspokojenou tvář. Tak krásnou, lákající…

„Co děláš, malý zloději?“ přerušil, k jeho velké frustraci, hluboký hlas tu skvělou představu.

Otevřel oči a s překvapením zjistil, že má trpaslíkovu tvář jen kousíček od své. Otevřel ústa nejspíš k prosbě, aby ho to Thorin nechal dokončit, jenže v tu chvíli ho silné ruce uchopily kolem zad a byl stažen na trpaslíkovu svalnatou hruď. Zasténal a bezděčně se sklonil k prsům, které měl tak krásně blízko.

„Thorine…“ vyslovil poprvé jeho jméno, jen tu prosbu nedokázal dodat.

„To je moje práce,“ prohlásil Thorin vážným, i když udýchaným hlasem a sáhl mezi jejich těla. Odstrčil Bilbovu ruku stranou a objal jeho penis svou vlastní mozolnatou, horkou a silnou dlaní. Zvuk, který při tom Bilbo vydal, byl někde na pomezí netrpělivosti a vděčnosti. Hlavně to druhé. Opřel se čelem o Thorinovo rameno a bez rozpaků si užil několik posledních dlouhých tahů trpaslíkovy ruky po svém penisu, než se vzdechem přiškrceným zuby ponořenými do rtu vyvrcholil na Thorinovo a své břicho.

Úlevně vydechl, dokonala spokojený v objetí silné paže, kterou měl kolem zad, a usazený hezky mezi svalnatými stehny, a rozhodně mu ani trochu nevadilo, že se opíral o pevný hrudník. Mohl tak docela dobře slyšet Thorinův pomalu se uklidňující dech, a když víc přitiskl hlavu do ohybu, kde se stýkal jeho krk s ramenem, slyšel dokonce i rychlý tep. Na svých zádech cítil jednu pátrající ruku a druhou na svém břiše a bocích. Právě tam se zastavila a sevřela.

„Hmm… tak měkký na dotek… a poddajný,“ uslyšel nad sebou v zamyšlení mumlaná slova. Nejspíš ta příslovečná pravdomluvnost po milování.

Nemohl si pomoci a trochu se zasmál do Thorinovy zpocené kůže, než zvedl hlavu a podíval se mu do očí. Měl překvapený výraz na tváři, která pro tentokrát postrádala tu ostrou strnulost a přísnost.

„Děkuji, pane trpaslíku,“ řekl upřímně potěšený, „bývalo to lepší, ale no… ach… trochu jsem poslední dobou zesvalnatěl,“ dokončil, hlasem zhrublým únavou, která na něj padala, a prožitým potěšením.

„Podivné, co si půlčík vyloží jako lichotku,“ podotkl Thorin s úsměvem.

„Vlastně, asi přesně op-ách!“ stěží potlačil překvapené zajíknutí, nejspíš až moc hlasité, když trpaslík náhle klesl na záda zpět na postel a stáhl ho s sebou opět na svou hruď.

Taková pozice byla trochu nezvyklá, přeci jen, když byl takhle s hlavou na Thorinově rameni a tělem přes to jeho, kousek mu do délky dole scházel. Asi tak jedna stopa. Samozřejmě ne, že by si vyloženě stěžoval na možnost opřít si tvář o měkká prsa na širokém hřejícím těle, ve skutečnosti přesně naopak. Bylo to příjemné. Ovinul ruku kolem Thorinova těla a přitulil se k němu blíž, načež se nadechl, aby pokračoval v tom, co měli rozmluvené. Přerušit rozhovor v půli slova, doslova, bylo neslušné.

„Mlč, Mistře Zloději, a spi. Probudím tě, až budeš čas,“ nenechal ho Thorin domluvit a zanořil mu ruku do vlasů.

Trochu si povzdechl, ale nehádal se. Nebylo vhodné hádat se s dámou, navíc, když měla pravdu a jeho víčka byla příliš těžká na to, aby je zbytečně držel otevřené.

  


KONEC

 

**Author's Note:**

> Za betování děkuji Patoložce
> 
> Předem děkuji za komentáře a kudos je jako vždy vítán.


End file.
